Two best friends, one maze, many problems
by puglover122
Summary: "Hello ladies. Did someone make a wish?" Story is better than the summary! Read and Review please! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe we should have screamed it." I suggested.

Kenzie rolled her brown eyes and shook her head. "I'm so mad! I wanted to get away from Sam!" she yelled.

After reading a good dose of Labyrinth fan fiction, we decided to try to wish ourselves away. I wanted to see the goblin king (Who wouldn't want to?) and Kenzie wanted to test her logical abilities, as well as get away from her older sister Sam. To our disappointment and probably the Labyrinth's pleasure, we were stuck in my basement.

I stood up and straightened my skinny jeans and my favorite school sweat shirt. I then decided to turn on some David Bowie music. My absolute favorite track was on next.

"Ziggy played guitar. Jamming good with Weird and Gilly, and the spiders from mars…he played it left ha-"

"TURN THAT STUFF OFF!" yelled Morgan from upstairs.

When I didn't turn the stereo off, and only turned it louder, she came down and turned it off for me.

"What were you guys doing down here anyway?" she asked.

I looked down at the nine year-old pest I called my 'sister'. She was extremely sarcastic, so if I told her what was going on… She would have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"We were trying to wish each other away." Kenzie said sounding rather depressed.

Morgan was now, as I predicted, on the floor laughing. Now Christina came down, and looked at her twin.

"You guys are weird." she said and then walked over and sat on the couch.

"You two were really trying to wish each other away! Wow, and you think I have the mentality of a six year old!" Morgan said in between laughs.

"Shut up. It was just for fun." I retorted.

Morgan walked over to a bar stool and sat down. She looked over at me and then at the depressed Kenzie.

"It doesn't work you know. I'll prove it to you," she said "I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW! See smart one?"

All of the sudden, we heard a crack of lightning, and the rumbling of thunder. We didn't think anything of it though.

That is until we heard something in the closet. I looked over at the now wide eyed Kenzie, and she looked back over at the extremely freaked out me.

"What was that?" I whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she had no clue what was happening in that small, walk-in closet. We heard a few footsteps coming from the right side of the crème colored wall. I turned my head hoping to see my little sister there, but she was surprisingly gone. Chris's end of the couch was silent too.

So it was just my best friend and I, sitting in a now dark basement, listing to loud noises coming from the closet's interior. Great.

The door opened slowly, and out came the goblin king himself. His black riding boots were scraping along the carpet as he walked.

I looked over at Kenzie, she was rolling her eyes because, she thought the goblin king was the most arrogant wack-job, in the whole movie.

"Hello girls. Did somebody make a wish?" he asked.

I ran past him, and headed for the stairs. You could have seen smoke coming from my red Converse. As I merely brushed the side of his white poet shirt, he grabbed me by the hood of my sweatshirt and plopped me back down next to Kenzie. Just perfect.

"Look, oh king of the what ever you call them, no one made a wish. Leave us alone! You didn't come when WE called." Kenzie said. She wasn't going to let the goblin king get off easy.

"Shush! You don't know what he's capable of! Next thing you know, you'll be a goblin!" I hissed at her while elbowing her in the arm.

The goblin king sat on the arm rest of the couch; he just sat there and watched us. It was really uncomfortable.

"No, I won't be a goblin. I'll be in prison, for murdering twinkle toes over there! You'll be talking to me from behind a plexi-glass window, using a phone!"

I started to fidget. I didn't know what to do, or what was going to happen. It really sucked because, Jareth was giving Kenzie and I all of these weird fairy looks, and of course my face turned a nice, bright shade of red.

"You look like Zoolander. Show me your 'blue steel' look." Kenzie yelled over to Jareth.

Then his face turned red. Probably with anger.

"Ladies, look over there." he said calmly. You could tell he was trying super hard not to kill Kenzie.

I didn't know about her, but I looked over towards the other sets of couches and saw the Labyrinth, his castle, and the goblin city replacing the seats. I almost fainted.

"You have thirteen hours to complete my maze. And just for the 'twinkle toes' comment, I have decided to deduct an hour. Good luck." he said and then disappeared.

My basement was now totally gone. No more Wii, TV, or nice leather seating for me! I glared at Kenzie for being such an idiot. She just had to call him a name!


	2. Chapter 2

**KENZIE'S POINT OF VIEW…**

So there we were on a hill covered in this stupid kind of soil. Liz was pacing all over the place, and started creating a dust storm.

"STOP IT! MY ROCKY HORROR SHIRT IS GETTING MESSED UP!" I yelled at her.

She stopped. I turned my head and saw this little dwarf looking thing, killing something that was obviously swarming around him. I started going down the hill and dragged Liz by the hood behind me. She made a gagging noise.

As we reached the outside wall of the Labyrinth, I took the metal baseball bat out from my boot, and hit the little creep with it, and then he fell face first into a fairy hive. All of the little pixies came up and bit him.

"HELP! HELP! AHHHHH!" His deep raspy voice screamed in pain.

I picked the thing up and swatted the fairies away with my hands. Liz looked terrified, it was actually really funny though. The look on my best friend's face was priceless.

"Tell us how to get in you stupid little elf!" I yelled again.

Liz walked over to the wall and started to push on it, nothing was working. Liz had toothpick arms.

"Why should I?" he responded.

I kicked him in the shin. "That's why!"

He doubled over in pain.

"Fine…fine. Just stop abusing me!" he whispered up to me.

That was not a promise, but we really had to get Liz's little sister back. And because of the stupid king, we had shortened time.

The creeper walked over and kicked the wall a couple of times with the leg I didn't bruise. The wall suddenly opened up to a nice and wide doorway. Liz walked through and almost automatically started climbing up the wall.

It was a good idea. We could at least see where we were going easily. I turned back to see the little sneaky goblin running towards the nearby pond. I chased after him and grabbed him by the ears. He really didn't appreciate that.

"Your coming with us!" I yelled down to him.

He squirmed around and then screamed " I don't wanna!"

"Did I ask you what you wanted?"

He shook his head rapidly 'no'.

"Good! Now get up and help us find the castle."

In the next few minutes, Liz was navigating the way from the top of the walls and I was getting advice from the dwarf.

"Now, listen here. I hope you know what is best for your health because, if you don't lead us to where we want to go…You will be at the bottom of a lake somewhere. And if you are an extremely fast runner, you better hope that the tree you bake cookies in has insurance because, I will find it and burn it down!"

I wasn't kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry for that. I hope you like this chapter, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I could see everything from up on top of the walls. I loved how the castle looked so close but then again, how far it actually was. Of course I had to watch my footing because, my weak ankles could give out at any moment. And of course, my one right ankle turned in and I fell off of the wall and onto the other side.

I screamed at the top of my lungs until I thought they would burst. When I 'landed', I heard a loud crunch and a yelp come from under my back. I squirmed around until I found the strength to get onto my feet.

"I'm so sorry!" I said sheepishly.

I didn't know who, or better yet, WHAT was under me, But I knew I had to hurt him or her pretty badly.

"Sure you are."

I looked up at a pink haired man. He was tall, thin, and in my opinion, he looked like Jade Puget. I didn't know pink haired people could have such an attitude! I thought they were nice.

"Can I help you? Did I just crush your hand?" I asked.

The thing rolled his eyes and held out his bloody hand. I looked down at the cuts and the bits of glass in it too. I started pulling big shards of glass out and then I worked on the smaller bits. He winced every time blood dripped out. Now, this blood was no ordinary crimson blood. It was blue! I must have looked very disturbed because, he automatically wrapped his hand up after I was finished.

"What's your name?" he asked dryly.

"It's Liz. Sorry for cutting your hand."

"Why are you here? Who are you here with? Why is your hair brown? What's your favorite color?"

I was pretty sure he was going to ask for my phone number next.

"My sister wished herself away, and now my best friend and I are going to save her. The Goblin King is a real jerk you know."

The pink haired creature nodded his head. "Of course I know that. I have been working for him for years. I'm Ziggu the castle's….custodian."

I held out my right hand. "It's nice to meet you Ziggu. If you work for the king, I guess asking for help from you is totally out of the question, right?"

He just laughed. I had the weird feeling that he wanted something, but then again, everybody was wanting one thing or another. Why would it be different for him?

"No no. I'll help you, you just have to provide me with something in return."

Hasn't anyone heard of doing favors around here?

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Cash, lady! Not the hard, metal stuff in the circle shapes! The paper kind."

I jammed my hands into my pockets and pulled out two dollars. I gave him the money and watched him examine it. He tasted the paper and did everything else you could think of with it.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just making sure it's real. Not the 'Monopoly' junk."

How in the world would he know what Monopoly was? Did the Goblin King play it with him? Could he tell that I only gave him two out of the five dollars I had?

All of those questions, some important and some just plain silly, swam around in my head. I hated the feeling of not knowing, and right now the feeling was sniffing the money I had given him. Yep, Ziggu was like the feeling of not knowing. From just the few short minutes I had talked to him I had realized, he just liked to live in the moment. He was smart, but he probably didn't know a thing at times.

"Yeah I will help ya. I'll get you half way through for two bucks, but the other three will get you all the way to the castle. I can smell the other dollars in your pocket, hand em' over miss!"

Darn!

" Don't bother tasting it. Trust me it's real." I said as I handed over what was left.

He just stood there with a weird, almost terrified look on his face.

"What? Did I say something?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked down it was a gloved hand. The black material dug into my sweatshirt. It squeezed my shoulder so hard, that I thought it would break.

"No, you didn't say anything my dear." a silky voice cooed.

The hand turned me around, and I was face to face with the Goblin King. He smiled and then looked at Ziggu. His eyes blazed with angry fire.

"Please don't hurt him. He didn't do anything!" I cried.

"No, no sweet heart, I wont hurt Ziggu. In fact, after he is thrown into the bog, he will not be able to feel a thing." Jareth sounded awfully happy.

I shook my head and stepped back. "I'll give you what ever I have in my pocket! I have fruit punch flavored gum, and you can have that!"

I took the Double Bubble package out, and handed him a square of deliciousness. Jareth accepted it.

"Now put it in your mouth."

He did so. "Now chew."

And he did. The frown that plastered his face was replaced with a wide smile. He must of liked the taste because, he was chewing rapidly now.

I heard a voice in my head, and it wasn't my conscious. "I'm going to back away slowly, you just continue with fruit stuff." It said.

Then I realized it was Ziggu. "Okay. How long is this going to take?" I thought.

"Oh not very long. I'll meet ya soon."

I nodded and continued to talk to the king. "So is it good?" I asked.

He nodded his head, and with that swift motion, soft, fluffy, blonde hair went bobbing around.

"It's sweet, and sour, and Oops!" his face became stern again. "I think I swallowed it…"

I giggled and handed him another piece.

"This time, I want you to blow bubbles. It makes chewing gum even better!"

He took the piece and chewed it until it was soft. He then started blowing bubbles. I wondered how long this would take. I needed to find Ziggu, and I needed to get out of here.

"You are correct. This does make chewing better. I wonder if this works with other foods."

I took some steps back and looked away. I looked back when I heard a groan and a loud pop. There was sea green colored gum all over Jareth's hair, and he looked very mad. I took that as a sign to run.

While running, I could hear his boots getting closer. My ankle started to burn, and when I ran past a solid wall, I was pulled in. There was Ziggu, just like we planned. I thought Jareth could bust through the wall, but Ziggu held him off just enough for us to fall in the helping hand hole.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't hit the bottom. I remembered that if I asked for up, I would be taken back up, and same for down. If I did choose to go up, I would have to calm a very sticky king down. That wouldn't be fun.

"Hello! Were the helping hands."

"Hi, um we want to go down please." I said.

**Okay…Not much of a cliff hanger I know, but I just wanted to get the bulk of what happens next! Or in another chapter… Kenzie's POV is next so, in the next two chapters I will let you know what happens! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I want to let you know that the POV'S will change a lot! There will be more Christina, Morgan, and Jareth. I love writing this and I hope you like reading this and Review please, oh and leave your choice ( you'll see what I mean later)! Thanks a bunch**

**Disclaimer: I own me and Ziggu.**

**Jareth's POV….**

I couldn't believe how much time they had left. It was exactly one hour, fifteen minutes, and fifty seconds since they had entered. I was secretly nervous because, Sarah had broken my heart once and I defiantly didn't need another young woman to break it again. It was hard to ignore them though. Kenzie was assertive, powerful, she knew what she wanted and could have made a good queen. Liz on the other hand was gentle, kind, and that would also make a good queen. Both of them, could work wonders on my kingdom, if only they were related.

"Shut up you idiots! I'm thinking." I yelled at my goblins who were now enjoying a full fledged chicken fight. Feathers were everywhere and so were my thoughts.

I pulled up a crystal and looked into it. Kenzie was looking for Liz with a dwarf (who obviously saw my crystal) shooting fairies with Aboveground Windex. She bounded down the corridors like she owned them. What a quality for a queen. And then I made the scene turn to Liz and she was getting pulled back up by the helping hands.

"_Thank you! It was nice seeing you guys."_

She yelled down into the dark pit. Gosh she was kind! I couldn't believe how I ended up with both of them in my maze! I spent the rest of my time thinking about the ballroom, who I was going to dance with, and what we all were going to wear.

I took a glass of wine into my bedroom and hit my wardrobe a few times. When it was completely expanded, I walked into it and started to pick clothes out for the girls. For Kenzie, I choose a nice long light emerald green colored number. It had a halter top that was beaded with brown and gold crystals, a brown belt, it was split up the side, and it went well with green high heeled sandals. For Liz, I choose a satin, strapless, aquamarine cocktail dress, and that went with golden heels. Judging by both of their heights, Kenzie's went down to her ankles, and Liz's to her knees. I then started to pick out what I was going to wear and I then decided to use what I had worn to dance with Sarah. It was the most expensive thing I owned.

I finished my wine and wandered into the throne room where Liz's little sister was. Instead of whining and bugging me all day, like most of the other kids do, she helped me with the rest of the ball preparations and such. For such a young girl, she was very handy.

"Okay. This place is huge!" she exclaimed wide eyed as we walked into the almost finished ballroom.

I laughed. Compared to my castle Morgan and her family lived in a box.

We decided to sit and talk for a few minutes. She had been working with me all day and she had earned a break.

"So, how long have you known the girls?" I asked after sipping my second glass of red wine.

Morgan put her Hi-C juice box down and look directly at me. "Well, I've known them both all my life. Liz is my sister so that is a given and Kenzie is her best friend so they hang out all the time."

A smile spread across my face. "Well. Which do you think I should dance with?" I pressed.

She took another sip, and placed the juice box back down on the baby blue table cloth.

"I don't know. I think it's up to you. If you want to dance with Kenzie, go for it. If it's with my sister, you should go for it too."

" Hmmm. Very smart."

She nodded.

Morgan was a very smart little girl but, I still had know idea who to dance with. What to do what to do…

**Hey guys! I know it's a little short but, it's okay. This is the part where I ask for your help…I honestly don't know who Jareth should dance with/ fall in love with blah blah blah…So, I need your help. I want you guys to pick someone and I will calculate who it will be. If your going to do this, press the little review button under this story and leave a review and your choice. Or just your choice, either one works…or both (that would be great!) ! Alright so tell your friends, Review, and leave your choice! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I updated…maybe two weeks ago (that's extremely early for me!) so I hope you like this chapter. Here are the votes for the whole Jareth thing…Morgan-1, Liz-0, Kenzie-0. Keep those votes coming…I will add them all up and then write the ball room scene which I plan to put as the second or third to last chapter. I'm still not sure. Okay so you know what to do: Vote, Review, and such! Thanks, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but myself and Ziggu.**

**Kenzie's POV….**

At this point, I really didn't know what to do. Liz was gone, Higgle was talking my ear off about the new bottle of Windex he had found, and I was just about done. I ran my fingers through my hair, this was so not my idea of fun. Where Liz had fell, I wasn't sure. Where I was going to end up, I wasn't sure of that either.

"So, you see, the blue stuff in the bottle doesn't taste good. I was actually sent to the healer after drinking it." Higgle informed me.

He was so stupid. "You know you can't drink that without it killing you, right?"

Higgle began to laugh, as if I didn't know what I was talking about, when I obviously did.

"Silly mortal. You have know clue what blue liquids do to goblins like me."

"Why do I care?" I snapped.

He rolled his huge eyes and led me toward a hedge maze. Great, a maze full of leaves and bugs.

We walked and walked for hours on end until we reached the almost center. There was a weird looking guy with a bird on his head and he was sleeping.

"Dude! Wake up we need your so called advice!" I yelled.

The freaky Emu looking thing on his head started staring at me and he just kept staring. He was starting to freak me out.

"Stop looking at me!" I screamed at him.

It moved back and hit the man under him with his beak. It must have hurt because, the guy woke up and rubbed his head.

"Oh. Hello. I am the wise man," he said in between yawns. " What can I do you for?"

I thought for a moment. What would I ask him to tell me? Would I ask where was the easiest path to get to the castle was? Or how about where Liz was? Or if Morgan was okay?

"Uhh…where's the easiest way to get out of the labyrinth?"

Instead of giving my an answer, he held out a little wooden box with a small opening on the top.

"You must pay first." He insisted.

I pulled out a quarter from one of the pockets in my jeans, and placed it in the box.

"Perfect. Well, I can't exactly tell you that my dear." he confessed.

I was so angry that I wanted to rip the bird off of his head and beat him with it. He made me give up my money and then he wanted me to listen to his fake advice. What a loser. All he did was rip people off for kicks.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me, that you decided to give me fake advice so you could rip me off? WHAT KIND OF GUIDANCE IS THAT?"

The man laughed, which made me even angrier.

"No. I mean I can't tell you exactly where to go. I can only tell you where your supposed to be."

What was he talking about? "Um…okay. Where am I supposed to be?"

He shook his head. "Another payment will my memory." he then brought out the box again.

I grunted and gave him another quarter. "Have you ever lived in New York?" I asked.

"Your supposed to be…in…in…the labyrinth at the end. Yes, yes… at the end. Well, there you have it. Your supposed to be at the end. No wait…not the labyrinth, the rope. Yes the rope." He informed me and then fell asleep again.

Well, that was useless. What was I going to do with some freaky advice about me at the end of a rope. Did he mean I was going to be killed by a rope or what? I didn't know and this would have been a good time to ask Liz and or the….goblin king. Yuck.

**Maybe, a little short and random I must admit, but it let you see where Kenzie was and all. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send in a vote or a review! Mostly a vote or something! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally found the time to update this story. So far here are the 'votes' (or what ever you want to call them…) Morgan-1, Kenzie- 3, Liz-2. So keep the votes coming! Thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope you all have a great New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Liz's POV…..**

I was officially exhausted. I knew I had less than ten hours to get to the center which really bothered me. It was like a weight on my shoulders that I couldn't shake off. I really wanted to go home and sleep for hours, but I knew if I didn't find Morgan soon…she would find a way to hold it over my head, and I definitely didn't want to explain to my parents what had happened! I would be grounded for life!

I suddenly felt my legs come out from under me, and I fell into a dark hole with Ziggu following.

"Where are we?" I asked. After I said that, I immediately went into a coughing fit. The air was so dirty and thin that it was hard to gasp for breath.

"Um…cough….were in a….cough….oubliette….cough cough." Ziggu informed me.

I got up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans. I had enough of this little game the goblin king liked to play. I moved two steps and I felt something grab my waist and cover my mouth. The thing pulled me back and kept an iron grip on my hips. I tried to push myself away, in hopes that I wouldn't get murdered.

'_So this is where it ends,' _I thought '_in a dark hole. It's like a Stephen King book.' _

I tried to scream, but the thing behind me jerked me back, so it sounded like I was coughing and choking. I was about to let the thing pull me all the way back, but I remembered the telepathic conversation I had with Ziggu two hours ago.

'_HELP ME,' _I mentally screamed '_Something has me!'_

I heard Ziggu turn on his heels and then I heard a hard punching noise. I was so excited until I felt my nose throb. My whole body hurt after the, hopefully accidental, punch I received. Whatever held me let go after the blood gushed from my nose. I dropped to the ground when I was released, and just stayed there until Ziggu realized what he did. The pain was so agonizing. I have sprained and broken many things, but this was the worst it had ever been. My face felt like it had a pulse, and I was beginning to get a splitting headache. The blood kept pouring from my nose like water from a faucet. I tried to scrunch my nose, but it wouldn't go without me screaming.

"Oh my. Liz, I'm so sorry…I…cough…I d-didn't mean to…cough…punch you!" Ziggu apologized.

I tried to say it was alright, but the metallic taste of blood intruded my mouth.

"It's okay," I whispered "Just get us out of here."

He picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder, which I found completely unnecessary. He kicked a couple of walls and then I heard a laugh from the corner I was being dragged into.

"Ziggu, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I heard.

There was a bright white light and I saw Jareth. I realized he was the one who was pulling me backwards. That just made me mad. Ziggu put me behind him, and then looked at Jareth menacingly. Even though I only knew him for two hours, I had never seen him so angry before. I guess talking about your mother insultingly was hurtful down here too.

"You don't strike women." Jareth continued.

"I didn't mean to, and…cough… you know it Jareth. I was aiming for…cough… you, if you were the one who was holding…cough… Liz hostage." Ziggu hissed.

I continued to hold my nose and watch the fight progress. The bleeding lightened up a bit, but it didn't make much of a difference. I didn't have a whole lot of time left, and Jareth was most likely trying to stall us.

"Look…cough…we don't have much time. Ziggu didn't mean it, and…cough…I would like my nose fixed…please."

Jareth signaled me over, and I stumbled over to him. He lifted my chin up and made the light from the crystal grow brighter.

"Ziggu, you might have broken her nose."

Jareth held his hand over me and then I felt the blood dry up and the bones crack into place. I almost passed out when I heard them crack, but I felt so much better that I didn't care.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do for the black eye you will be sporting for a while, love."

I didn't know why he called me 'love', but I thanked him anyway and didn't think anything of it, until I saw Jareth hit the floor and Ziggu slapping him in the face.

"YOU…cough….DON'T CALL HER…cough…LOVE!" Ziggu screamed in between swatting at Jareth's regal face.

I all I saw was blood from Jareth, and the pink hair of a Jade Puget looking creature. I didn't think blood could come from slapping, but I then realized Ziggu was scratching Jareth's face.

I ran over and pulled the two apart. I reached into my pocket and took out a few band-aids and patched up Jareth's face. He looked silly with Cookie Monster band-aids all over his facial features.

"You are going to regret this, Ziggu, I guarantee it!" his booming voice roared, and then he disappeared.

I looked over at Ziggu who was heavily panting. "Lets get out of here."

He opened a door on the side of the wall and pulled me through it. We tumbled through piles of garbage and other junk people seemed to ignore. I hit my head on music boxes and trash cans. We still had a ton of garbage piles to fall through, and that was when Ziggu gave me the lid of a trash can.

"Sit on it," he yelled over the breaking of glass and other objects. "I'll meet you down at the bottom."

I nodded and sat on the lid. Man did that thing fly! I was gliding through moving boxes and discarded stoves, it was almost fun! In fact, it was the most fun I had all day. I reached the bottom and so did Ziggu. We stepped through the awful trash, and then we came to a goblin with a big bag of junk on it's back.

"What are you doing 'ere missy?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"We want to know where the labyrinth is from here. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" I asked.

She grumbled and the led us to a gate surrounded with snakes. "Good luck getting through there miss."

I looked at Ziggu and he lifted me up over his shoulder again and jumped over the snake pit, and opened the gate.

"Thanks." I said. He just nodded it off.

We kept walking until we heard a rumbling noise. That's when it happened.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. Review and send in your votes please! Have a great 2011!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I haven't updated since….a while! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and keep those votes coming! Here are the scores: Morgan-1, Liz-2, Kenzie-3. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

**Kenzie's POV….**

Well, I quickly found out that the Bog of Eternal Stench sucks. When Higgle and I got there, I almost threw up in the green glop that must have been the bog's water. It smelled like the school's locker room (that Liz and I hate so much!), rotten eggs, six month old gym clothes, and anything else that might cause you to hurl. My eyes stung and began to water, and the black eyeliner I currently had on, seemed to melt off!

"Oh God. What is that?" I screamed.

Higgle pinched his nose. "It's the bog!" he squealed in a nasal tone.

"No duh! My eyelashes are singed off! How do we get out?"

Higgle looked around. He stumbled toward a broken bridge and dragged me onto it with him. We walked about three inches, and the bridge started to sway and shake like a leaf. Six inches later…there was a huge gap and I didn't know how to cross it without falling in.

"Alright, listen. I'll stretch across, and then you make it to the other side and pull me up. If I fall in, well…you better have a pretty good hiding place."

Higgle nodded rapidly and then I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the gap. It was a long way down from where I was. I threw my upper body over to the broken half and dug my nails into the deteriorating wood.

"Hurry, Higgle!" I yelled.

I felt his humongous feet tromp along my legs, lower back, and the my head. He jumped off, and grabbed my hands.

"Such a pity Mackenzie," I head a voice above Higgle and I say "You know, Elizabeth is in the garbage piles with a disgusting goblin, named Ziggu."

I crawled onto my knees and looked up at the glittery king. "What do you want, Sparkles?"

"Hmm, such disrespect. I suggest you hold your tongue, or I might deduct another hour. You only have six left."

I struggled to my feet, and I almost fell back down with laughter. " Wha-wha- what's on you face?"

He placed a hand on the band-aids. "Er, I think this is Cookie Monster, and the one on the left may be Elmo. Elizabeth put them there after that awful Ziggu scratched my face. Of course I could magically fix my face, but when a woman tends to your every whim, it's…well…fabulous."

I almost fell backward. "Dude, what are you talking about? What man says 'fabulous' anymore? And Jareth, you really need a girlfriend."

I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Who did you have in mind Ms. Mackenzie?" he asked with a sappy smile on his face.

I backed up. If he was implying what I thought he was implying, he was sadly mistaking. "The junk lady seemed nice. Oh, and I saw a Nymph in the woods, you two could have a life together."

The smile faded. "Huh, yes well, just so you know, you may not be able to find Elizabeth…only a few of her limbs. I sent the cleaners after her, and there aren't any passageways out!"

He smiled and then left me in a heap of glitter that got stuck in my hair. I was getting tired of this place FAST!

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but the next will be better. Review and keeps those votes coming! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
